sorenovafandomcom-20200214-history
Ack'Var Remus Dej'Nub
Ack'Var Remus Dej'Nub (Ack for short) is a Khajiit Drifter that can be found throughout the land of Skyrim. He lacks any true motive or drive, and thus endlessly wonders Skyrim in search of something interesting to do. Background Birth and Early Life Ack'Var was born in the year 4E 173 to two Khajiit caravaners who had owned property south of Riften. Life was mostly calm and peaceful for Ack, but that only lasted for the first 4 years of his life. Three weeks had passed since Ack turned 4, and as always, life had seemed peaceful. However, young Ack was about to be in for one hell of a ride. A group of slavers had stumbled upon his family's homestead. They pillaged what goods they could find, burned Ack's house and his family's crops, and slaughtered their livestock. Ack's parents had tried to fight off the slavers but inevitably failed, resulting in them being shipped off to Morrowind. Ack only managed to avoid the slavers by hiding within a chest that was resting at the end of his parent's bed. Alone, cold, and hungry, young Ack mourned the loss of his parents, waiting for someone to arrive and help him in his time of need. Several hours passed by before the first Riften Guard approached the now smoldering farm. They took young Ack back to the Guard's Barracks back in Riften, where he was warmed, fed, and giving a place to sleep for the night. In the morning, he was sent off to the Honorhall Orphanage. Three years had passed since that fateful day. Ack dreaded living in the Orphanage, and constantly snuck out at night or when Grelod wasn't looking. Constantly tired and hungry from the mistreatment from the orphanage, Ack sought out different ways to provide for himself. Those ways most commonly being pickpocketing the gold off of unaware citizens, breaking and entering, and other forms of petty thievery. However, one day when Ack attempted to snatch the coin bag off of an elderly Khajiit who had entered the town, he was in for quite the surprise. The moment he laid a finger on the cloth bag, Ack was face to face with the ground, a fur covered hand pressed against the back of his head. The elderly Khajiit had Ack pinned to the ground in a split second, even before young Ack could react. After a brief conversation between Ack'Var and the elderly Khajiit, it was determined that this elderly Khajiit would take Ack under his wing and teach him discipline. Ack followed this Khajiit to a temple on a nearby mountain, and this is where Ack would spend the next 17 years of his life training in the way of "The Whispering Fang". First Contact with The Dark Brotherhood 17 years had gone by since Ack first began to live with this elderly Khajiit, now knowing his name is Ra'do Klo'one. Ack spent most of these years training in this ancient Khajiit fighting style...and running errands for his elderly mentor every now and then. Ack was now married to a beautiful Khajiit woman and had a child on the way. One day Ack was headed back to the temple when he noticed that a large amount of smoke was flowing from its general direction. He dropped the supplied and groceries he had bought and rushed to it, his heard dropping with each step. When he reached the temple, all he could see and hear were the screams of servants and maids. In a clearing in the middle of the temple stood his mentor putting up a fight for his life, a fight that was futile. Ack continued to stare in horror, watching as a beast he had never seen before, a werewolf, slashed at Ra'do's chest, ripping it open and causing the crimson fluid from within to spill all over the ground. Ack stood idle, cold with fear. He watched as all he had cherished crumbled before him. His wife could be heard screaming as flames began to lick at her flesh, burning her alive. The beast fled from the burning complex, leaving behind a piece of paper. A Contract. Ack rushed in, looking for any survivors, only finding the burnt bodies of those who he called friends. Before leaving the scorched complex, Ack noticed a piece of paper trapped under a piece of wood. He picked it up and read it. This is where he first learned about The Dark Brotherhood. Revenge 4 years had passed since then. Ack now constantly wandering the lands, looking for something to do. To him, life no longer had any meaning. He spent most of his days staying at Inns challenging anyone to a fist fight, sometimes accidentally but legally killing his challengers. One day when he was resting in in The Bannered Mare, Ack overheard someone talk about The Dark Brotherhood. They said something about them residing somewhere east of Falkreath. Ack finished his drink, placed a few coins on the bar counter, and exited the bar. A single thing on his mind....REVENGE.... Lycanthropy Ack found out about The Companions after hearing a bar tender speak of their feats one day at an Inn. He decided to join up and see where it would take him, eventually receiving the gift of Lycanthropy from The Circle. Personality More often than not, Ack'Var will be extremely laid back about things. However, if you take things from a verbal insult to a physical altercation, then you're gonna have a problem. He's also fun to drink with, for he can hold his liquor like nobody else. When it comes to alignment, Ack lands somewhere between True Neutral and Neutral Good, however, he does tend to stray into the Chaotic Neutral area when the right circumstances are met. Ack tends to do things alone, not wanting anyone he cares for to get hurt. This results in him lacking battle plans and rushing right into fights, getting up close and personal with his enemies. Trivia * Ack'Var is a chronic Alcoholic, however much like how Khajiit are resistant to the deadly effects Skooma, Ack is resistant to the effects Alcohol. * Ack'Var got his middle name "Remus" from his ancient relative "Remus Mulivious Dej'Nub" who fought during the events of Elderscrolls Online. * Ack's ancestor Remus was a Pirate before joining the fight against Molag Bal. * Ack's wife was actually expecting twins, however, due to the lack of advanced technology, neither Ack nor his wife knew about it. Gallery (Coming Soon) Category:Character Category:Elder Scrolls